L'effet Viviane
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Saison 3 virtuelle. Episode 8. Les cinq Rois sont de nouveau réunis à Camelot et comme la dernière fois, des complots se trament dans l'ombre pour entrainer la guerre entre les différents royaumes d'Albion. C'est aussi l'occasion pour Merlin de rencontrer une partie de la famille d'El et pour Yvain de revoir son père.
1. Bla bla

Bla bla bla encore et toujours bla bla bla

.

A : Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas oublié !

PvC : Nan, elle oublie juste d'écrire. C'est rien.

A : J'ai des circonstances atténuantes !

PvC : Je ne suis pas sûre que le dernier Assassins' Creed spot une circonstance atténuante.

A : Ah bon ? J'aurais cru pourtant.

.

Image de couverture : Photo personnelle. Bourg médiéval du parc du Valentino. Turin.

.

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent**

.

Depuis le Samaïn, Arthur cherche des informations sur les Dragonniers. Des attaques à Mercia, et qui semble-t-il, ont été commises par des Dragons lui permet de faire plusieurs rencontres. D'abord avec Jayne, qui se révèle avoir vécu dans la Vallée des Dragons, mais qui n'a aucun pouvoir magique puis Taliesin, un Dragonnier devenu liche pour éviter la mort et enfin le fils et la sœur de Balinor sous la forme de statues de cendre venu pour juger Taliesin qui a été la cause de la destruction de la Vallée des Dragons en révélant aux Chevaliers d'Uther où elle se trouvait. Cette affaire a aussi permis à Merlin d'en savoir plus sur la Vallée, sur Eolhsand, son père et sur le lien et lorsqu'aura lieu la prochaine équinoxe, le jeune homme deviendra le lié de la Barde.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue :**

.

_En un pays de Légende, au temps de la Magie, le destin d'un grand Royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon._

_Son nom..._

_Merlin._

_..._

_…_

Le printemps était arrivé. Eolhsand, la Barde qui venait de passer l'hiver à Camelot, était en train de rassembler ses affaires. L'arrivée du printemps sonnait l'heure de son départ prochain. Avec le printemps, arrivait aussi les autres Rois d'Albion. Deux d'entre eux lui étaient liés par le sang. Un frère et un neveu. Elle ne pouvait rester à Camelot en même temps qu'eux. Un serviteur frappa soudain à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne fit qu'un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce après qu'elle lui ait donné l'ordre d'entrer. Le Roi voulait la voir. Immédiatement. Elle cessa de faire ses bagages pour le suivre.

**Pourquoi veut-il te voir El ?**

** Je n'en ai aucune idée Merlin.**

Ils continuèrent de discuter et de partager leurs pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive chez Uther. Merlin se tut quand elle frappa à la porte du bureau du Roi mais il ne se retira pas de son esprit pour autant. Il savait très bien quels effets avaient ses rencontres avec Uther sur Eolhsand. Il était son Dragonnier après tout. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle allait devoir faire face à Uther, sa haine, son deuil et sa peine.

**Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait mon Lié Merlin.**

Elle sentit son haussement d'épaule et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle plongea en une profonde révérence devant le Roi de Camelot.

« Vous m'avez faite appeler Votre Majesté ? »

Uther s'approcha de la Barde tandis qu'elle se redressait.

« Ma Dame… » lui dit-il en tendant un bras vers elle.

Il prit l'une de ses mains gantées pour la conduire jusqu'à un siège qui se trouvait devant la cheminée.

**Je me demande comment tu fais El.**

Merlin avait perçu toute la répulsion que lui inspirait le moindre contact avec Uther mais rien ne l'avait trahi. Elle avait même souri. Uther lâcha finalement sa main et s'installa sur un siège en face du sien.

Elle ne répondit pas au jeune homme qui se trouvait dans un coin de son esprit. Elle n'avait aucune véritable réponse à lui fournir de toute façon.

« J'ai l'intention de faire une annonce Dame Eolhsand et elle vous concerne. » annonça Uther.

Elle garda le silence. Que voulait-il donc lui dire avec tant de solennité ?

« La renommée de Camelot est grande, ainsi que vous le savez Dame Eolhsand. Nos Chevaliers sont les meilleurs du pays. Nos gens sont bien traités. Notre contrée riche. Nos terres fertiles. »

Où voulait-il donc en venir, se demandaient Eolhsand, et Merlin, tandis qu'Uther continuait d'égrener les qualités de Camelot.

« Je pense donc qu'il serait bon pour Camelot de nommer une Barde aussi talentueuse que vous comme Barde de la Cours. »

Eolhsand écarquilla les yeux et dans un coin de son esprit, elle entendit la voix du Prince Arthur.

« Cesse de rêvasser et ferme la bouche Merlin ! »

Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cette annonce.

« Sérieusement ? »

Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire à Uther mais les mots appropriés lui échappaient pour le moment.

« Dame Eolhsand, il n'y a rien de plus sérieux et important que Camelot. » fit Uther d'une voix dure.

** Si. Il y a ta lutte idiote et stérile contre nous Uther.**

** El !**

** Merlin ?**

Le roi éleva de nouveau la voix en la voyant rester silencieuse.

« Les cinq Rois vont bientôt être réunis. Une Barde de talent comme vous sera éminemment appréciée. Certains d'entre eux, ainsi que quelques membres de leur suite, sont de fins mélomanes. »

C'était donc ça.

« Mélomane est un terme que j'ai rarement vu être utilisé pour qualifier mon frère Uther Pendragon. »

Il ne fit aucune remarque quant à l'utilisation de son prénom.

« Je parlais plutôt de la sœur de l'un d'entre eux. »

L'une de ses sœurs aussi allait être là. Raison de plus pour s'en aller. Un frère. Une sœur. Un neveu. Ici. A Camelot. Alors qu'elle n'était pas liée.

« J'ai trois sœurs Votre Majesté. Je me demande donc laquelle va avoir l'honneur de se trouver à Camelot pendant la fête. Je sais que Niamh a épousé un noble important de Mercia mais est-ce suffisant pour faire partie de la suite que va envoyer Cenred ? Elaine est la mère d'Edwin du Pays de Galles. J'ai cependant entendu dire qu'elle ne quittait guère ses terres depuis que son fils est monté sur le trône mais elle pourrait sans doute l'accompagner ici. Quant à Caelia, mon frère l'a donné en mariage à son plus proche conseiller et il me semble qu'elle s'occupe de sa maison depuis la mort de sa femme…

-C'est elle qui viendra. »

Eolhsand se figea.

« Lia. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle baissa la tête. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Elle aurait préféré Elaine ou Niamh.

« Lia va venir à Camelot. »

Si Caelia venait à Camelot, il n'était plus question de partir.

La Barde se leva et s'inclina.

« Vous me faites un véritable honneur, Votre Majesté, en me nommant Barde de la Cour et je vous en remercie. »

Dans son esprit, Merlin s'agitait. L'inquiétude d'Eolhsand le surprenait. Il connaissait maintenant et tout aussi bien qu'elle les risques qu'elle allait courir avec trois personnes de son sang à Camelot mais l'inquiétude de la Barde n'avait plus rien à voir avec ça. C'était pour lui qu'elle était inquiète. Car sa sœur allait venir à Camelot.

**El ?**

** Plus tard Merlin. Plus tard s'il te plait.**

…

* * *

A : Cette fic sera donc placé sous le signe de la famille…

PvC : Et ça va être un sacré bordel, je peux vous l'assurer !

* * *

Scène 1 : Viviane


	3. Scène 1

**Scène 1 : Viviane**

**.**

« Háligwæter heofones geblótsaþ éar bæcernes þás rósan forheardede ond mín bróðorlufu willan forheardan swá híe (1) » récitait une jeune femme blonde en lâchant un pétale de rose dans la mixture qu'elle préparait.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour regarder les pages d'un livre qui se trouvait sur le côté. Elle suivit du doigt une ligne du grimoire puis elle regarda de nouveau sa préparation tout en commençant à déclamer la phrase qu'elle venait de lire. Une porte s'ouvrit soudain et l'interrompit.

« Viviane, j'aimerais que… »

La femme qui venait d'entrer avait les mêmes yeux bleus que la jeune femme et ses cheveux étaient tout aussi blond. Elles avaient aussi de nombreux traits en commun. Elles étaient incontestablement de la même famille mais l'une était plus âgée que l'autre. Il s'agissait sans doute de la mère et de la fille… Ou d'une tante et une nièce…

La femme plus âgée remarqua très vite la présence de la mixture ainsi que celle du grimoire. Ses lèvres se serrèrent en une très fine ligne en voyant ces preuves de magie. Elle lança aussitôt un regard courroucé à la jeune femme.

« Viviane…

-Quoi ?!

-La magie n'est pas la solution. Nous en avons déjà parlé. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots calmement mais elle était tout de même en colère. Elle devait cependant rester calme. Elle devait juste parler à Viviane calmement. Lui parler durement ne ferait que la braquer. Si seulement son père ne l'avait pas autant gâtée…

« Je vais devoir rapporter à ton père ce que je viens de voir Viviane. Je vais aussi devoir confisquer ton matériel… »

Pour le détruire dans le plus grand secret. Encore une fois.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire ma tante. » répondit Viviane en affichant une moue boudeuse.

La plus vieille des deux femmes savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de la plus jeune. Détruit-les. J'en aurais bientôt d'autres. Quelqu'un donnait donc tout ce matériel à Viviane. Mais qui ? Et comment ?

« La magie est maléfique. »

Viviane haussa les épaules.

« Pense à ton père s'il te plait. A toute notre famille. Si jamais quelqu'un…

-Papa s'occupera de lui. Il l'a toujours fait. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de le faire en plus. S'il avait tué mon cher Arthur… »

Arthur. Encore. Elle finissait toujours par se mettre à parler d'Arthur.

« Viviane, tu viendras avoir moi à la prochaine réunion.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça ma tante. Je dois me préparer pour mon séjour à Camelot.

-Tu ne vas pas à Camelot.

-Mais… Mais je dois voir Arthur.

-Tu n'iras pas à Camelot Viviane.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Non.

-Je dois accompagner mon père.

-Ton père préfère que tu restes ici.

-C'est faux.

-C'est vrai. »

Elle s'approcha de sa nièce.

« Père ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille, murmura Viviane. Il sait à quel point je tiens à Arthur. »

Et c'était bien là le problème…

« Nous ne pensons qu'à ta protection Viviane. Camelot est dangereux pour… Pour quelqu'un comme toi. »

Et pourtant, elle, elle était à Camelot.

La magie leur faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi…

Elle se mit à regarder Viviane attentivement. Elle cherchait des points communs entre les deux femmes de sa famille que la magie avait réclamées. Elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis si longtemps… Depuis qu'Uther avait commencé sa purge de la magie en fait. A cette époque, sa sœur ne devait avoir que quelques années de plus que Viviane. Il y avait bien sûr quelques traits communs entre les deux femmes mais c'était à elle que Viviane ressemblait le plus physiquement. Pas à sa petite sœur qui se trouvait actuellement à Camelot. Sa sœur avait la peau encore plus pâle. Ses cheveux étaient plus blancs que blonds. Son visage était moins rond. Plus allongé. Ses traits, tout aussi fins, mais plus marqués. Quant à ses yeux… Elle n'avait jamais rencontré qui que ce soit d'autres avec ces yeux-là. Il n'y avait eu qu'elle. A l'ombre, la couleur de ses yeux pouvait peut-être un tant soit peu normale mais à la lumière, aucune erreur n'était possible. Or. Couleur de cette magie qui l'avait prise et ce, dès, son plus jeune âge.

Elle se souvenait tellement bien de ses yeux. Grands ouverts. Attentifs à tout. Rien ne leur échappait. Son souvenir le plus lointain était lié à ces yeux d'or. Elle devait avoir quatre ans passée. Sa petite sœur venait de fêter ses trois ans. Père était absent. De cela aussi, elle se souvenait. Il devait être en train de guerroyer. Elles jouaient toutes les deux. Calmement. Soudain, sa petite sœur s'était figée et ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller.

« Père… »

L'instant d'après, elle s'était mise à hurler. A pleurer en se tenant le bras. Paniquée, elle était allée chercher leur mère. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Elle se rappelait juste que lorsque son père était revenue il avait le bras en écharpe. Elle se souvenait aussi de quelques chuchotements. Père avait bien failli perdre son bras dans un combat. Il était même resté entre la vie et la mort pendant plusieurs jours. Sa sœur aussi. Au même moment apparemment.

Les yeux d'or la hantaient continuellement. La marque de la magie. Elle en rêvait. De plus en plus depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que Viviane s'adonnait elle aussi à la magie. Encore une fois, cette maudite force réclamait une personne de sa famille. Cela devait être dans leur sang. La réclamerait-elle un jour aussi ?

Non. Jamais. Elle ferait tout son possible pour ne pas succomber et elle sauverait ceux qu'elle avait pris. Mais surtout, elle sauverait Viviane… Et sa sœur. Et la magie ne prendrait plus un seul membre de sa famille.

…

* * *

(1) L'eau du ciel bénit la terre où a grandi cette rose et mon amour grandira comme elle.

* * *

PvC : Bon j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle vous annoncer. La bonne, elle a fini la quête principale d'AC black flag. La mauvaise…

PvC fait quelque pas sur le côté et on peut voir Ahélya devant sa console en train de crier.

A : Putain mais tourne bateau de merde ! Tourne !

PvC : Il reste encore les quêtes annexes…

* * *

Scène 2 : Yvain


	4. Scène 2

**Scène 2 : Yvain**

.

Ils étaient nombreux ce jour-là dans la cour de Camelot alors que ce n'était pourtant pas l'un des cinq Rois qui arrivait mais Uther avait tenu à faire honneur à son invité et cela même s'il n'était que l'un de ses vassaux. Léodagan avait été son écuyer après tout et il l'avait toujours soutenu, tout comme Gorlois, le père de Morgane. De plus, son fils était maintenant le page du sien et dans un ou deux ans, ce fils deviendrait sans aucun doute l'écuyer du Prince héritier.

Yvain se trouvait d'ailleurs juste à côté d'Arthur aujourd'hui puisque l'on était sur le point d'accueillir son père. Demain, lors de l'arrivée des cinq Rois, il se tiendrait avec le groupe qui se trouvait derrière eux pour le moment.

Léodagan et sa suite étaient en train d'entrer dans la cour. Après un rapide coup d'œil au visage souriant de son père, Yvain tourna la tête et son regard croisa pendant un court instant celui de Merlin. Le serviteur d'Arthur lui sourit puis lui fit un clin d'œil. Yvain regarda ensuite Eolhsand. La Barde était impassible comme à son habitude mais un fin sourire illumina son visage en sentant le regard de l'enfant posé sur elle. Yvain porta ensuite son regard sur Gaïus. Le vieux médecin lui sourit lui aussi. Un sourire rassurant comme celui que lui avaient adressé Merlin et Eolhsand juste avant.

Les trois Sorciers de Camelot.

Yvain tourna la tête. Le cheval de son père était arrivé devant eux et Léodagan était maintenant en train d'en descendre. L'enfant frissonna. Son père était un fervent opposant à la magie. Il avait assisté Uther pendant la Grande Purge et on disait même de lui que s'il n'avait pas été l'ainé de sa famille, il serait certainement devenu l'un des meilleurs chasseurs de sorciers du pays. Sur ces terres, il se chargeait personnellement des procès et des exécutions de toux ceux que l'on accusait de pratiquer la magie.

Et Yvain allait devoir cacher à cet homme-là qu'il y avait trois Sorciers à Camelot. Il allait devoir cacher tout ce qu'il savait à son propre père.

Etait-il réellement capable de faire une chose pareille ?

« Tu ne me salues pas mon fils ? »

Yvain leva la tête. Son père lui souriait. L'enfant s'inclina.

« Père. »

Léodagan observa pendant un long moment l'enfant. Il étendit ensuite vivement le bras et agrippa son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Père ? » s'étonna Yvain.

Léodagan le relâcha mais sa main resta sur son épaule.

« Je suis heureux de te voir Yvain. »

L'enfant sourit enfin puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la suite de son père. Aucun carrosse. Juste des gens à cheval.

« Mère n'est pas venue avec vous ? »

Léodagan parut troublé pendant un court instant.

« Sa grossesse…

-Le bébé est arrivé ? J'ai un frère ? Une sœur ? »

Son père baissa la tête.

« Non. Le bébé n'est pas encore né. »

Yvain comprit. Bien sûr, sa mère ne pouvait pas voyager vu sa condition.

« Léodagan, intervint Uther, j'aurais compris si tu n'avais pas répondu à mon invitation au vue de l'état de ta femme.

-Rien de m'empêchera de répondre à l'un de tes appels. Pas même ma femme. »

Les gens présents dans la cour assistèrent à l'échange qui avait lieu entre leur Roi et son ancien écuyer sans dire un mot sauf…

**Il ment El. Il a menti à Yvain.**

** Oh ! Tu as donc été capable de le percevoir ?**

** Sais-tu pour quelle raison ?**

** Je ne peux avoir que des soupçons Merlin mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'as réussi qu'à percevoir le mensonge à travers moi…**

** Il y a autre chose…**

Oui. Il y avait autre chose. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

**Yvain…**

Merlin regarda l'enfant. Yvain surprit son regard posé sur lui et il se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi le serviteur avait l'air si triste en le regardant.

**Tu ne peux rien lui dire Merlin…**

** Je sais El. Je sais.**

…

* * *

A : Je suis allée voir le dernier disney hier (il est pas mal du tout) mais je dois dire que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à un moment du film : je chope une image d'Elsa et je lui colle des yeux doré avec photoshop et c'est bon j'ai une image d'El.

PvC : Elle est pas un peu jeune ?

A : Joue pas à XY s'il te plait…

* * *

Scène 3 : Papa Memrys et Maman Grande Sœur


	5. Scène 3

**Scène 3 : Papa Memrys et Maman Grande Sœur **

.

Arhur se préparait pour le banquet que son père avait organisé pour fêter l'arrivée de Léodagan. Yvain l'aidait à le faire. Merlin… Merlin était on ne savait où mais Arthur avait tout de même quelques soupçons à ce propos. Peut-être n'était qu'une fausse impression de la part du Prince mais depuis son retour, Merlin avait l'air de passer chacun de ses instants de liberté avec Eolhsand. Il lui avait pourtant dit de cesser ses visites à la Barde avec l'arrivée des cinq Rois qui était imminente. Arthur ne tenait pas à un nouveau duel. Il ne tenait pas non plus à perdre Merlin. Le frère d'Eolhsand pouvait réclamer sa tête si jamais on les surprenait tous les deux.

« Idiot, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

-Sire ?

-Pas toi. Merlin. »

Cela fit sourire Yvain.

« Il ne devrait pas passer autant de temps avec elle. » ajouta Arthur.

Son page garda le silence. Après tout, lui savait pourquoi Merlin passait autant de temps avec la Barde pour le moment. Ils en avaient besoin. Tous les deux.

Arthur regardait Yvain. Le Prince réalisa soudain qu'il était seul avec l'enfant. Cela faisait un moment qu'une telle chose ne s'était pas produite. Même si Merlin passait tout son temps libre ou presque avec sa Barde, il était toujours avec lui quand Yvain était là. Bien sûr, Merlin était maintenant au courant pour la Vallée des Dragons et le reste mais Arthur préférait poser des questions à ce sujet à l'enfant quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Après tout, Yvain n'avait jamais réellement répondu aux questions qu'il se posait sur le Dragon blanc.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles du dragon Yvain ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

-Sweostor. Son nom est Sweostor et c'est une Dragonne. » répondit machinalement Yvain avant de se figer.

Le page tourna la tête vers le Prince pour le regarder d'un air inquiet. Arthur comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Je ne vais rien dire à ton père. »

Il entendit clairement le soupir de soulagement que poussa l'enfant.

Un court silence.

« Je n'aimais pas mentir… »

Il n'aimait toujours pas d'ailleurs mais il en allait de la sécurité de Merlin, Eolhsand et Gaïus.

« Je ne te blâme pas pour ça Yvain. Je suis certain que c'est ce dragon qui t'a obligé à le faire en utilisant la magie. »

Arthur n'était pas loin de la vérité en disant ça mais Yvain ne pouvait tout de même pas dire au Prince que Sweostor lui avait effectivement jeté un sort pour ne pas révéler la vérité sur Merlin.

« Et c'est aussi à cause d'un sort que tu crois être son ami. Je le sais bien.

-Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Elle est mon amie. Vraiment !

-C'est un dragon Yvain.

-Je sais ! »

L'enfant se tut après cet éclat pour se mettre à réfléchir.

« Yvain ? »

Son page le regarda dans les yeux, l'air soudain extrêmement résolu.

« Vous pensez vraiment que toute Magie est maléfique Sire ? »

Arthur ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Elle est maléfique Yvain. Toutes mes rencontres avec elle ne font que le confirmer.

-Mais… »

Yvain se tut. Ce qu'il allait dire n'allait sans doute pas plaire à Arthur.

« Parle Yvain. Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Tu es libre de dire ce que tu veux devant moi. »

L'enfant inclina la tête.

« Ils vous protègent non ? N'est-ce pas une preuve du contraire ? Ils ne vous ont rien fait quand vous les avez rencontrés. A moi non plus, ils n'ont rien fait. Ils m'ont juste ramené ici et ils sont partis avec Sweostor. Ils ont eu plein d'occasion de me tuer mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ils ne sont donc pas maléfiques.

-Je ne sais pas Yvain. »

Tout était si compliqué maintenant.

« Ils n'étaient pas vraiment eux-mêmes de toute façon Yvain. »

C'était vrai.

« Est-ce que le dragon te parlait d'eux ? »

Yvain ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il avait choisi de ne pas oublier et il voulait aider Merlin. Un jour, la magie reviendrait et ils seraient tous libres. Si, pour atteindre cet objectif, il devait donner des informations à Arthur sur le fils et la sœur de Balinor, il devait le faire. Yvain en avait parlé avec Merlin, Gaïus et Eolhsand. La Barde lui avait dit de révéler ce qui était sans risque, ce qui pouvait détourner les soupçons d'Arthur vers d'autres. La bonne information au bon moment pouvait faire toute la différence. Gaïus n'avait pas aimé mais n'avait cependant pas désapprouvé. Il avait cependant discuté avec lui des informations qu'il pouvait donner à Arthur sans mettre en danger Merlin. Quant à l'Enchanteur, il s'était juste montré inquiet pour lui.

« Papa Memrys et Maman Grande sœur, dit-il soudain.

-Pardon ?

-Papa Memrys et Maman Grande sœur. C'est comme ça qu'elle les appelle. »

Arthur le regardait sans savoir quoi dire.

« Papa Memrys et Maman Grande sœur. » répéta-t-il à mi-voix au bout d'un moment.

Il finit par éclater de rire. C'était tellement… Tellement ridicule comme nom.

La porte de la chambre d'Arthur s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Merlin. L'arrivée du serviteur ne calma pas le Prince.

« J'ai entendu dire que des gens meurent s'ils continuent de rire comme ça. Enfin, comme ça, votre épitaphe sera originale Sire. Prince Arthur. Mort de rire.

-Si tu savais Merlin… »

Non, il ne savait pas justement.

« Papa Memrys et Maman Grande sœur. C'est comme ça que le dragon appelle le fils et la sœur de Balinor. »

Merlin regarda Yvain. De tout ce qu'il savait à leur propos, c'était ce qu'il avait choisi de dire à Arthur ?

Yvain haussa les épaules.

L'échange échappa complétement à Arthur. Toujours trop occupé à rire.

« Je ne vois pas quel est le problème avec ces noms, fit remarquer Merlin.

-Papa Memrys ! Un nom parfait pour un être maléfique. Il suffit de l'entendre et ses ennemis vont trembler d'effroi.

-C'est en tout cas un bon moyen de les faire mourir de rire. Regardez-vous. »

Mais même ce sarcasme ne réussit pas à calmer Arthur. Heureusement, Merlin avait un autre moyen à sa disposition.

« Léon et Key m'ont fait passer un message. » annonça-t-il.

Et Arthur cessa de rire.

« Que t'ont-ils dit ?

-Ils ont déjà bien sympathisé avec les hommes de Léodagan. Il parait que certains d'entre eux ont participé au raid.

-Intéressant. »

Arthur se tourna vers Yvain.

« Sais-tu si ton père…

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Arthur regarda Merlin.

« Autre chose ?

-Ils vont essayer de les faire parler au banquet… Banquet pour lequel vous n'êtes toujours pas prêt…

-Si tu arrêtais de traîner avec ta Barde…

-Si vous saviez vous habiller tout seul… »

Arthur se retira derrière un paravent en haussant les épaules. Merlin commença à se diriger vers l'une des armoires de la chambre mais Yvain le retint par le bras.

« Si mon père… » commença-t-il à dire à mi-voix

Si son père avait participé au raid sur la Vallée des Dragons, il fallait qu'il s'excuse mais…

« Merlin dépêche-toi !

-J'arrive ! »

Mais Yvain ne le lâchait pas.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Mais…

-Tu n'es pas ton père. Arthur non plus.

-Arrête de chuchoter je ne sais quoi à Yvain et apporte-moi mes vêtements !

-Je lui disais juste que vous aviez encore grossi et que j'avais donc dû prendre quelques mesures…

-Merlin ! »

Arthur sortit de derrière le paravent.

« Tu vois, Yvain, El sera à côté de lui ce soir alors je lui ai dit de surveiller ce qu'il mangeait…

-Des fois, je me demande de qui tu es le serviteur vu tout le temps que tu passes avec ta Barde.

-Je ne vais pas la voir sur mes heures de service Sire. »

Arthur avait envie de faire remarquer à Merlin qu'il avait cessé de nier sa relation avec la Barde depuis quelques temps mais il préférait rester sérieux. Merlin devait comprendre. Eolhsand…

« Cesse de le faire pendant la réunion des cinq Rois.

-Je serais prudent.

-Merlin, elle est de sang royal et tu n'es qu'un serviteur. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'un nouveau duel contre lui puisse sauver ta tête si on vous surprend ensemble.

-Un nouveau duel ? Vous vous êtes déjà battu contre le frère d'El ?

-Tu en as été témoin Merlin. »

Le serviteur écarquilla les yeux. Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Olaf ! El est la sœur d'Olaf ! »

…

* * *

PvC : ça avance pas beaucoup cette fic...

A : Désolée mais contre Batman rien ne gagne !

Ahélya s'en va et retourne jouer à Arkham origin tandis que PvC lève les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Scène 4 : Emrys et le Haut Roi


	6. Scène 4

**Scène 4 : Emrys et le Haut Roi**

.

Le banquet organisé par Uther pour l'arrivée de Léodagan avait duré longtemps mais la salle où il avait eu lieu était maintenant vide ou presque maintenant. Il ne restait plus que quelques serviteurs en train de ranger ainsi qu'un Roi et son ancien écuyer.

Uther et Léodagan étaient en train de boire du vin mais cela faisait un bon moment qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot.

« Viens avec moi. » ordonna soudain Uther en se levant.

Léodagan se leva à son tour et le suivit. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs de Camelot. Avisant soudain un serviteur, Uther lui donna l'ordre d'apporter un nouveau pichet de vin à son bureau.

De nouveaux couloirs. Une porte qu'Uther ouvrit rapidement puis le Roi entra dans son bureau. Léodagan le suivait de près. Les deux hommes s'assirent tous deux dans les sièges se trouvant devant la cheminée. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités. Encore. Toujours les mêmes depuis l'arrivée de Léodagan à Camelot. Le moment n'était pas encore venu de parler sérieusement.

Un coup à la porte. Un ordre d'Uther. Le vin était là. Le serviteur s'en alla quand Uther lui dit que l'on n'avait aucunement besoin de lui. Il servit d'abord Léodagan puis lui-même. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Les deux hommes regardaient l'intérieur de leur verre.

« La dernière fois que tu m'as servi à boire… » commença à dire Léodagan.

Uther sourit tristement. Leurs pensées avaient suivi le même chemin.

« Gorlois venait de mourir et tu avais ramené Morgane ici. »

Son ancien écuyer acquiesça puis après un court silence, lui dit :

« J'aurais aimé t'apporté quelques nouvelles à ce propos mais aucun des druides que nous avons pris ne nous a dit quoi que ce soit à son sujet.

-Je suis sûr que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour les faire parler. »

Mais Léodagan avait appris autre chose. Il ne savait pas encore comment l'annoncer à Uther.

« Il y a eu… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Uther lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Il se passe quelque chose. Parmi eux, je veux dire. »

Il avait maintenant toute l'attention de son Roi.

« Mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi. Des messages circulent entre eux. Plusieurs Druides que nous avons attrapés…

-Ils prévoient une attaque ?

-Non. Les messages sont étranges. Incompréhensibles.

-Que disent-ils ?

-Il y en a deux qui reviennent très souvent. L'un est ''Ils sont nés et en vie. Le temps viendra''. L'autre message est encore plus étrange. ''Un pour la Magie. Un pour le Fer. Deux faces. Une seule pièce''. »

Uther garda le silence. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

« Des sortes de prophètes ? proposa-t-il.

-C'est ce qui semble le plus vraisemblable. »

Léodagan hésita.

« Il y a autre chose ?

-Si prophète il y a, je crois que j'ai un nom à te donner. »

Il n'en dit pas plus. Vida son verre puis se resservit.

« Il y a deux semaines… »

Léodagan ferma les yeux en prononçant ses mots. Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ce qui s'était passé il y avait deux semaines. Mais c'était Uther. C'était son Roi.

« Nous avons exécuté un de leurs leaders. » révéla-t-il.

Uther afficha un sourire satisfait. Il avait toujours pu compter sur Léodagan.

« Ses derniers mots ont été quelques peu étonnants. Il a demandé aux druides et aux sorciers présents dans la foule de cesser toutes attaques contre Uther Pendragon et ses vassaux. Il a dit qu'il fallait laisser Emrys et le Haut Roi s'occuper de nous…

-Le Haut Roi… Emrys… »

Léodagan inclina la tête.

« Qui sont ces hommes ?

-Je ne sais pas Uther. Peut-être que Gaïus… »

Le Roi acquiesça.

« Demande aussi à Dame Eolhsand.

-Dame Eolhsand ?

-La femme qui était assise à côté de mon fils ce soir. C'est la Barde de la Cour. »

Léodagan ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Il y a une Barde à Camelot. Et tu l'invites à un banquet ? »

Pire ! Elle était assise à côté d'Arthur. C'était impossible. Uther ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

« Tu as déjà vu Olaf je crois.

-Le Roi de Northumbrie ?

-Oui.

-J'ai rencontré son oncle lorsque nous avons attaqué la Vallée des Dragons. Lui, je crois que je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et il n'était pas encore roi. »

Uther s'en souvenait.

« On voulait te faire épouser l'une de ses sœurs. »

Son ancien écuyer acquiesça.

« La plus jeune si je me souviens bien mais le père d'Olaf est mort entre temps et il a donné sa sœur à son conseiller.

-Cette barde… C'est sa sœur.

-Celle que je devais épouser ?

-Non. »

Uther se tut pendant un moment.

« Tu es sans doute trop jeune pour te souvenir de cette affaire. »

Léodagan lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ecgfrith était un visionnaire. Il a été le premier à réglementé la magie dans son royaume. »

Il était vrai que la Northumbrie avait été le premier des cinq Royaumes a réglementé la magie. Parfois même durement.

« Cela n'a rien d'étonnant quand on sait que sa fille a été enlevée par des sorciers.

-Je n'étais pas au courant. »

Cela expliquait la réglementation de la magie mais aussi leur association durant l'attaque de la Vallée des Dragons.

« Ecgfrith a fini par récupérer sa fille mais elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même. Il a préféré la cacher et on ne l'a plus revu à partir de ce moment-là. »

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il était difficile de garder auprès de soi une fille devenue folle et cela même si elle était de sang royal.

« Il s'agissait de Dame Eolhsand. »

Léodagan garda d'abord le silence.

« Elle a l'air en bonne santé, finit-il par dire.

-Gaïus s'occupe d'elle. »

Silence.

« Et comment est-elle devenue barde ? »

Uther mit du temps à répondre.

« Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit quand elle s'est présentée au château… »

Il ne fit pas l'affront de demander à Léodagan de garder le secret à ce propos.

« Elle s'est enfuie pendant l'une de ses crises mais elle n'en a que peu de souvenirs. Ne sachant comment revenir au château où elle vivait, elle a commencé à errer un peu partout mais il fallait bien gagner de l'argent et elle avait une jolie voix.

-Ainsi qu'un physique suffisamment étrange pour plaire à n'importe quel maître. »

Léodagan se demanda pendant un court instant s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin avec cette réflexion mais Uther se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Tu n'as pas peur que…

-Elle s'est révélé être un allié précieux contre la magie. »

Au ton d'Uther, son ancien écuyer compris qu'il ne voulait plus parler de ça. Un long silence s'installa.

« Elle n'est donc pas la cause de ton appel. » murmura Léodagan.

Uther l'entendit.

« En effet. »

Il était temps d'expliquer à Léodagan la raison de sa venue.

« Les cinq Rois. » finit par dire Uther.

Léodagan s'attendait à cette réponse. Dans les lettres codées qu'ils échangeaient, Uther lui avait parlé de de ce qui s'était passé durant la signature du Traité entre les cinq Royaumes. Dans d'autres circonstances, Uther aurait certainement pris les armes mais ils avaient besoin de ce traité.

« Tu soupçonnes quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Uther observa son verre pendant un long moment. C'était une question difficile.

« Personne et tout le monde. »

Il soupira.

« Même les habitants de Camelot ? »

Il devait lui poser cette question même s'il savait qu'elle ne plairait guère à Uther. Le déplaisir du Roi était d'ailleurs bien visible maintenant.

« Si un sorcier essaie de mettre fin à la paix entre les cinq Royaumes, il ne se trouve pas à Camelot. »

Léodagan inclina la tête. Il avait une autre question à poser à Uther, une autre question qui ne plairait guère à son Roi.

« Et si je découvre que le sorcier est au service de l'un des autres Rois ? »

Uther inspira et expira profondément.

« Je suis prêt à faire face à cette éventualité. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre mais Léodagan savait ce qu'il pensait. Si c'était le cas, les preuves avaient intérêt à être solides.

« Je vais avoir besoin de faire quelques recherches sur les autres royaumes. »

Uther se leva pour se diriger vers un placard de son bureau. Il tira une clé de sous son pourpoint pour l'ouvrir. Il sortit du placard un petit coffret qui contenait une deuxième clé. Une fois, cette clé récupérée, il se dirigea vers un autre placard de la pièce pour l'ouvrir avec la clé qu'il venait de récupérer. Il sortit une troisième clé d'un nouveau coffret. La clé des archives secrètes de Camelot.

Uther revint ensuite vers Léodagan pour la lui confier.

« Je chercherai aussi des informations sur Emrys et le Haut Roi. »

Uther n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Léodagan termina son verre et se leva.

« Je vais m'y mettre de ce pas, dit-il en s'inclinant

-Je te laisse faire. »

Léodagan s'inclina à nouveau puis commença à s'éloigner.

« Léodagan. » appela Uther avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Son ancien écuyer s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Je ne t'aurais pas éloigné de ta femme si cela n'avait pas été important. »

L'autre homme ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je sais Uther. Je sais. »

Il quitta la pièce mais avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait les archives secrètes du château, il s'arrêta pour se passer la main sur le visage. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit à Uther. C'était le moment pourtant. Après tout, Uther le comprendrait. Il savait ce que ça faisait. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Comme il n'avait rien dit à Yvain.

Il allait devoir le dire un jour ou l'autre pourtant…

« Oh excusez-moi ! »

Léodagan releva la tête. Un serviteur, avec une assiette de nourriture à la main, avait bien failli le heurter.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda le serviteur après un long silence.

Léodagan leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien. Reprend ton service. »

Le serviteur inclina la tête puis le dépassa. Léodagan le suivit du regard. Il le vit entrer dans une chambre du couloir sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Depuis quand les serviteurs de Camelot entrait-il dans une chambre sans frapper ? Il préféra renoncer à trouver une explication pour le moment. Il avait d'autres choses à faire de toute façon.

…

* * *

A : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y a une nouvelle histoire dans le recueil sur la Vallée des Dragons mais aussi deux nouvelles histoires dans Petites histoires du temps d'Albion…

PvC : Dis-leur aussi de remercier la nuit d'écriture. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas écrit autant ! Elle a même avancé dans cette fic. C'est dire !

A : Mais y'avait Batou…

PvC : Genre y'avait Batou. Une grosse flemme oui !

* * *

Scène 5 : Frère et Sœurs


	7. Scène 5

**Scène 5 : Frère et Sœurs**

.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois la sœur d'Olaf. »

Ils étaient assis par terre, devant la cheminée, comme à leur habitude. Merlin picorait régulièrement la nourriture qui se trouvait dans l'assiette posée devant lui. Des restes du banquet qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Entre l'habillage d'Arthur et son service au fameux banquet, il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger.

« Je vois ça. »

**Je sens ça.**

Merlin sourit et ses pensées allèrent au Lien. Effrayant mais fascinant, se dit-il pour la millième fois depuis son retour à Camelot. De moins en moins et de plus en plus. L'union de leur esprit et le Dragon du Jugement avait stabilisé beaucoup de choses tout en les compliquant. Sa maîtrise de la magie de l'esprit était meilleure déjà. Son esprit avait arrêté d'aller et venir sans raison entre son corps et celui de la Barde mais il partageait de plus en plus les rêves d'Eolhsand. Il ne se rappelait pas souvent de leur contenu mais chaque matin ou presque, il avait cette étrange impression. Il avait rêvé mais ne se souvenait pas de son rêve. Sans doute parce que ce n'était pas important. Eolhsand le lui avait confirmé quand il lui avait posé la question.

« Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça El ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. La question semblait la laisser indifférente mais le lien donnait de toutes autres informations à Merlin. C'était sans doute l'une des choses qui le fascinait le plus, fascination qui lui avait d'ailleurs attiré énormément d'ennuis depuis son retour, surtout lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans la même pièce. Mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être en voyant comment fonctionnaient les rouages de l'esprit ? En voyant comment une pensée naissait, vivait et mourrait. Il se passait toujours quelque chose alors oui, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas été très attentif ces derniers temps alors qu'Eolhsand se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui et non, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Merci bien Arthur !

Le rire d'Eolhsand le tira de ses pensées. Merlin se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Il m'a interdit de te voir tu sais.

-Je sais. »

Bien sûr qu'elle savait.

« Il ne comprend rien.

-Il ne sait rien Merlin.

-Je sais El ! »

Il prit un air résigné.

« Je le sais très bien. »

Il se passa de nouveau la main dans les cheveux. Arthur se plongeait de plus en plus dans l'étude de la Vallée des Dragons. Il avait de plus en plus de questions sur les Dragonniers, notamment sur le Lien, et pratiquement aucune réponse alors que lui, avait, ses réponses. Si seulement…

« Je lui ai dit que je serais discret. Qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Olaf nous surprenne ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas mon frère qui est le plus dangereux pour toi.

-C'est ce que je sens à travers toi mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Silence.

« Mon frère est le plus à même de comprendre ce que tu es…

-Comment… Il est venu dans la Vallée ! »

Eolhsand acquiesça.

« Les familles des Hwïtãnhlytas nées à l'extérieur sont toujours invitées à venir dans la Vallée…

-Pour toujours ou pour un temps. » finit-il à sa place.

Autre chose d'étrange. Depuis son retour à Camelot, chaque information qu'elle lui donnait sur la Vallée ne le surprenait plus. Quelque part, il savait déjà tout ça. C'était juste là, quelque part dans son esprit. Il suffisait qu'elle lui en parle pour qu'il s'en souvienne.

« Olaf est le seul à être venu. »

**Sans doute parce que père le lui a ordonné. Pour nous espionner. Pour que je revienne…**

La pensée étonna Merlin et il voulut en savoir plus à ce sujet mais il sentit clairement Eolhsand diriger son esprit ailleurs. Vers d'autres souvenirs. Il vit Olaf, jeune mais aussi son grand-père et son père, qui n'était encore qu'un enfant. Dans la Vallée. Olaf était en train de parler avec son grand-père et Balinor et lui écoutaient attentivement la conversation. Dans un autre souvenir, Olaf était plus vieux. Son père aussi. Balinor n'était plus un enfant. Il y avait un autre homme avec eux. Un druide à la peau noire avec une triskèle tatouée sur la tempe. Il entendit la voix d'Olaf.

« Tu restes ici ! »

Il refusa.

D'autres souvenirs. Une petite fille blonde. Sa sœur. Caelia. La plus proche de lui en âge. Celle qu'il aimait le plus. Ils étaient inséparables. Jusqu'à la Vallée. Dans le souvenir suivant, l'affection se teintait de ressentiment.

« Tu ne sais rien Lia.

-Ils ne sont pas ta famille ! C'est nous ! Nous sommes de ton sang ! Comment peux-tu nous rayer de ta vie comme ça ! »

Merlin écarquilla les yeux.

« Ils savent. »

Réflexion idiote. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient. Difficile de cacher ce qu'ils étaient à leur propre famille…

« Et ils peuvent comprendre ce que je suis… »

Eolhsand acquiesça.

« C'est Olaf qui a le plus de chance de comprendre cependant. Il m'a vu avec Hafoc et Balinor…

-Mais tu ne le penses pas capable de me dénoncer.

-Seulement s'il n'agit pas impulsivement…

-C'est censé me rassurer ?

-S'il prend le temps de réfléchir, il comprendra aussi ce que tu es pour moi. Il sait que j'ai besoin d'un Dragonnier. Il ne te dénoncera pas pour cette raison.

-Contrairement à ta sœur.

-Tu es un Dragonnier Merlin. »

Mais l'esprit d'Eolhsand disait : ''Tu es l'un de ceux qui m'ont enlevé''.

« Je n'étais même pas né !

-Je sais. »

Mais pour Caelia, ça n'avait aucune importance.

…

* * *

PvC : OMEAS ! Elle publie deux jour de suite !

A : OMEAS ?

PvC : Oh mon être abstrait supérieur.

A : Tu peux pas dire "OMG" comme tout le monde ?

PvC : Pourquoi je ferais comme tout le monde ? Je suis PvC, la seule l'unique !

A : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je réponde à ça ?

* * *

Scène 6 : Olaf et Caelia


	8. Scène 6

**Scène 6 : Olaf et Caelia**

.

Caelia était furieuse. Non, c'était pire que ça. Comment avait-il pu ? Ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Viviane devait rester chez eux. Viviane ne devait pas aller avec eux à Camelot. C'était trop dangereux pour elle. Mais non. Viviane était tout de même venue. Comment avait-il pu ? Elle voulait des explications mais Olaf l'avait évitée jusqu'à maintenant. Jamais, ils n'avaient pu être seuls tous les deux pour pouvoir discuter de sa fille mais les choses seraient différentes aujourd'hui. Elle y avait veillé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la halte qu'ils allaient faire pour déjeuner. Ensuite, Olaf et elle parleraient.

La halte arriva plus rapidement qu'elle le pensait. Leur repas ne prit pas énormément de temps. Ils n'étaient pas véritablement pressés mais Olaf voulait tout de même arrivé à Camelot rapidement. Caelia décida de s'éloigner un peu après leur déjeuner. Un Chevalier l'accompagnait pour la protéger. Convaincre ce chevalier avait été facile. Il aimait Viviane. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait parler seul à seul avec son frère à cause d'une affaire concernant la sécurité de la jeune fille, il n'avait demandé qu'à l'aider. Elle lui avait donc dit d'aller chercher son frère. Il devait lui dire qu'elle était blessée et Olaf viendrait. Bien sûr, le Chevalier s'était montré inquiet. Il allait devoir mentir à son roi mais elle lui avait assuré qu'il était au courant de tout. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour qu'il puisse discuter tous les deux. Après une énième mention à Viviane, il avait accepté.

Son frère arriva très vite à ses côtés ainsi qu'elle l'avait prévu et lorsqu'il l'a vit saine et sauve, il se décomposa pendant un court instant avant de se tourner vers le Chevalier qui était allé le chercher.

« Laisse le tranquille Olaf. Il n'a fait qu'agir sur ma demande. »

Il s'en doutait bien mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chose pareille. Ce Chevalier lui avait menti…

« Nous devons parler de Viviane. » ajouta aussitôt Caelia.

Au lieu de disputer le Chevalier, Olaf le renvoya immédiatement à leur campement improvisé puis il réalisa qu'il se trouvait maintenant seul avec sa sœur. Il n'aurait pas dû renvoyer ce Chevalier. Caelia n'aurait jamais parlé de la magie de Viviane devant un tiers n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il était maintenant trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus éviter cette discussion.

« Elle sera plus en sécurité avec nous, lui dit-il

-Plus en sécurité ? Alors que nous serons à Camelot… »

Ce qu'il était sur le point de dire n'allait sans doute pas plaire à sa sœur.

« Je veux qu'elle la rencontre. »

Caelia se figea.

« Tu lui as parlé d'elle. »

Parler d'elle. Je veux qu'elle la rencontre. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de parler de leur sœur mais ils ne prononçaient pas son nom. Ils n'avaient plus jamais prononcé son nom depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Comme si ce qu'elle leur avait dit ce jour-là était resté gravé dans leur mémoire. Ce n'est plus mon nom, leur avait-elle dit.

« Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé d'elle. »

Sa sœur poussa aussitôt un soupir de soulagement.

« Elle pourrait l'aider, tenta-t-il.

-L'aider à quoi au juste ? Viviane doit juste renoncer à la magie. Si elle la rencontre, si elles se parlent, elle va continuer à l'utiliser.

-Est-ce donc une si mauvaise chose ?

-Bien sûr que c'en est une.

-Lia…

-Tu as signé un traité qui dit que tu vas maintenir l'interdiction de toute magie et poursuivre ceux qui la pratiquent et tu laisserais ta propre fille…

-Je sais Lia.

-Tu ne peux l'encourager à continuer.

-Je ne l'encourage pas.

-Tu veux qu'elle la rencontre.

-C'est sa tante Lia !

-Sa tante… Comme si la famille avait la moindre importance pour elle. »

Olaf faillit lui demander pourquoi elle tenait tant à la ramener avec eux en ce cas mais il préféra garder le silence. Leur sœur était un sujet beaucoup trop sensible pour Caelia. Mieux valait changer de sujet. Revenir à Viviane.

« Viviane est plus en sécurité si elle est avec nous que si elle était restée seule au château. Nous la surveillerons avec soin.

-Par nous, tu veux dire moi.

-Je sais où est mon devoir Caelia. Si je dois surveiller Viviane, je le ferais. »

Sa sœur ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Si jamais on l'a découvre…

-Personne ne la découvrira.

-Elle va essayer de séduire Arthur.

-Pas si nous l'en empêchons. »

Elle faillit demander à son frère s'ils en étaient réellement capables mais elle garda le silence en voyant le regard résolu de son frère. Olaf ne plaisantait jamais quand il était question de sa famille. Il plaisantait encore moins lorsqu'il était question de sa fille.

« La bataille est terminée ? demanda-t-il en tendant la mains vers sa sœur.

-La bataille est terminée. » répondit-elle en la prenant.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Olaf lui offrit son bras. Il était temps de retourner à leur campement improvisé et de repartir.

« J'ai peur Olaf.

-De quoi ?

-De ce qui se passera quand je la reverrai. »

Elle lui avait dit des choses horribles vingt ans plus tôt mais Caelia savait maintenant que les reproches qu'elle avait pu faire à sa sœur n'étaient pas justifiés. C'était la magie qui la faisait agir ainsi mais heureusement, maintenant, elle savait quoi faire pour qu'elle arrête de l'utiliser. Elle avait étudié la magie. Maintenant elle savait et elle lui montrerait qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin de la magie pour vivre. Et puis, tous les Dragonniers étaient morts. Les Dragons aussi. Un messager de Camelot leur avait appris la mort de Balinor, celui qu'elle disait être son frère, en même temps qu'il leur avait appris la mort du Grand Dragon de la main d'Arthur Pendragon. Elle n'avait plus qu'eux maintenant et ils étaient sa véritable famille. Caelia savait, bien sûr, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se réjouir de leur mort. Après tout, sa sœur les considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille mais s'ils n'étaient plus là, elle reviendrait vers eux. Ce serait sans doute même beaucoup plus facile pour elle d'abandonner la magie. Après tout, tout était de leur faute. S'ils ne l'avaient pas enlevé… Si le Dragon n'était pas venu…

« Je me souviens encore du Dragon Olaf.

-Lia…

-Je rêve de lui aussi. »

Olaf pensa pendant un instant à s'arrêter pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, pour la rassurer, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Mais Caelia n'accepterait certainement pas l'étreinte.

« Parfois, ce n'est qu'un reflet de mes souvenirs. Nous faisons un bonhomme de neige et le Dragon arrive pour l'emporter. Dans d'autres rêves, il la dévore et je ne peux rien faire… J'aurais dû l'empêcher de s'en approcher.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Lia. C'était ce qui devait se passer. C'est sa magie qui a appelé le Dragon pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Nous ne pouvions rien y faire.

-Père aurait dû attaquer la Vallée beaucoup plus tôt. Ils volaient des enfants, Olaf, et nous les avons laissés faire pendant tout ce temps.

-Ils ne prenaient pas n'importe quel enfant Lia…

-Père n'aurait jamais dû t'envoyer là-bas non plus…

-Lia s'il te plait… »

Olaf ne termina pas sa phrase. Ils étaient tout proches de l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger. Mieux valait se taire.

« Vous voilà enfin Olaf ! » s'exclama alors un homme en s'approchant de lui.

Il lui donna l'accolade. Olaf la lui rendit.

« Alined. » le salua-t-il.

Le Roi qui venait de le saluer se tourna vers Caelia.

« Je vois que votre sœur vous accompagne. »

Caelia s'inclina. Elle connaissait Alined depuis longtemps. Après tout, son royaume et celui de son frère étaient voisins.

« Ainsi que ma fille, le renseigna Olaf.

-C'est ce que j'ai pu voir. »

Il sourit.

« Dame Viviane est toujours d'aussi agréable compagnie, je dois dire. »

Caelia se souvint soudain pourquoi elle n'aimait pas Alined. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé beaucoup trop obséquieux pour être honnête.

« Nous n'avions pas prévu de nous arrêter mais en voyant votre campement… commença à dire Alined.

-J'ai bien peur que notre halte ait duré bien plus longtemps que nous le pensions. Il serait temps de repartir. »

Olaf jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur.

« Je vais chercher Viviane.

-Elle est avec mon bouffon. Il la régale de quelques tours de magie. »

Les lèvres de Caelia se serrèrent à la mention du mot maudit. Cela fit sourire Alined.

« Je ne parlais pas de véritable magie ma Dame. Mon bouffon n'a aucunement besoin de votre rééducation.

-Évidemment Votre Majesté. »

Elle s'inclina rapidement.

« Je vais chercher ma nièce. »

Olaf inclina la tête.

« Je donnerais le signal de départ dès que je vous verrai dans le carrosse. »

Caelia acquiesça puis s'éloigna.

« On dirait bien que nous allons faire route ensemble Alined.

-Une chose qui ne peut que me réjouir Olaf. »

…

* * *

A : Alors je tiens à dire que j'aurais publié hier si feufeu n'avait pas décidé de faire des siennes...

PvC : Ce qui veut dire qu'elle aurait publié 3 jours de suite donc... qu'elle doit être malade...

A : En fait, à chaque fois que j'ai fini d'écrire une scène, j'en publie une.

PvC : Donc si tu finis deux scènes dans la journée, tu en publies deux aussi ?

A : Nan quand même pas...

PvC : Dommage. Je suis sûr qu'elles auraient apprécié.

* * *

Scène 7 : Mercia et Cymru


	9. Scène 7

NdA : Vous remarquerez que le pays de Galle est devenu Cymru. C'est normal. C'était le nom utilisé pour la région en ce temps-là apparemment.

.

* * *

**Scène 7 : Mercia et Cymru**

.

Tous les gens du château étaient encore une fois réunis dans la cour mais ils accueillaient cette fois-ci les délégations des autres royaumes. Celle de Mercia avait été la première à arriver et Léodagan avait attentivement observé chacun de ses membres. Cenred était absent évidemment. A cause de son deuil. Mais il avait envoyé la fine fleur de sa Cour ainsi que de somptueux cadeaux pour s'excuser.

Certains des dignitaires présents dans la délégation avaient assistés à la signature du traité entre les cinq Royaumes. L'un d'eux était-il un sorcier ? Léodagan avait prévu de les approcher au banquet qui avait lieu ce soir afin d'en savoir plus sur le sujet. L'ancien écuyer d'Uther se posait également la question de l'implication de Cenred dans cette affaire. Il n'était que prince lors de la signature du traité mais cela ne constituait pas une réelle objection à son implication mais celle-ci serait difficile à prouver puisque le Roi de Mercia était absent et mieux valait sans doute que Léodagan n'y accorde pas trop de temps durant son enquête. Il ne pouvait cependant pas écarter définitivement Mercia et sa délégation. Des Sorciers s'étaient déjà infiltré là-bas ainsi que l'avait montré la mort du roi précédent.

Son fils quitta la cours en compagnie de quelques domestiques afin de montrer leurs appartements aux envoyés de Mercia. Toutes les autres personnes présentes restèrent à leur place car un chevalier, envoyé en éclaireur, venait de signaler que la délégation de Cymru était toute proche. La délégation franchit d'ailleurs les portes du château très peu de temps après l'annonce du chevalier. Son Roi, Edwin, et sa femme, Cordeilla, se trouvaient à sa tête.

Comme pour la délégation de Mercia, Léodagan observa attentivement chacun de ses membres tout en se rappelant ce qu'il avait appris la nuit précédente dans les archives secrètes de Camelot. Cymru avait interdit la magie cinq ou six ans après la Grande Purge. Sans doute parce que trois des cinq Royaumes l'avaient déjà fait et qu'il avait peur d'une éventuelle invasion à la suite d'une possible alliance entre eux. Mieux valait être avec eux que contre eux. Cymru aurait bien sûr pu s'allier avec Strathclyde gouverné par Alined mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Sans doute parce que le Roi à cet époque était également le gendre du Roi de Northumbrie. Cette relation familiale pouvait avoir en partie fait pencher la balance du côté de l'interdiction.

Léodagan fixait maintenant Edwin. Le plus jeune des cinq Rois. Sa femme était une cousine de Cenred et il l'avait épousé six ans plus tôt. Ils avaient maintenant deux enfants. Une fille et un garçon. La Reine Cordeilla avait été absente lors de la signature du traité parce qu'elle avait accouché trois mois plus tôt. Léodagan nota que les deux enfants ne semblaient pas avoir accompagné leurs parents.

L'arrivée d'un nouveau chevalier interrompit ses réflexions. Ce chevalier annonça l'arrivée d'Olaf et Alined. Alined, Roi de Strathclyde. Olaf, Roi de Northumbrie et l'oncle d'Edwin qui était en train de dire à Uther qu'il resterait avec plaisir avec lui et Arthur pour accueillir les deux Rois encore manquants tandis que des domestiques accompagnaient les gens de leur suite jusqu'à leurs appartements. Sa femme décida de rester avec eux.

Olaf était l'oncle d'Edwin mais il était aussi le frère de…

Léodagan jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour fixer pendant un court instant la Barde de Camelot. Elle regardait Edwin d'un air impassible. Le jeune Roi ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre coup d'œil. Etait-il au courant…

En se retournant, Léodagan remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à observer la Barde. Le serviteur qui avait failli le heurter cette nuit, le serviteur personnel d'Arthur, observait, lui aussi, la femme aux yeux d'or d'un air inquiet. Le serviteur, Merlin, ferma soudain les yeux et prit un air rêveur tandis que Léodagan se retournait. Il avait des choses plus intéressantes à observer.

…

* * *

PvC : Dis, t'avais pas une pris une bonne résolution du genre « penser à poster les scènes de cette fic régulièrement » ?

A : Moi ! Prendre des bonnes résolutions ? T'as vu ça où ?

* * *

Scène 9 : Olaf et Alined


	10. Scène 8

**Scène 8 : Olaf et Alined**

.

Alined et Olaf chevauchaient ensemble en échangeant des banalités. Olaf demanda à un moment à l'autre Roi des nouvelles de son frère Rodor et de ses enfants. Il déplorait leur absence. Mithian était, après tout, du même âge que Viviane. Si elle était venue, elle aurait pu tenir compagnie à sa fille durant son séjour à Camelot.

« Il est vrai que la pupille de notre cher Uther a été enlevée. Une bien triste nouvelle. » fit remarquer Alined.

Olaf acquiesça.

« Uther doit être dévasté. » ajouta le Roi de Srathclyde.

L'autre Roi ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'enlèvement de Morgane n'était qu'un douloureux rappel à l'histoire de sa propre famille. Enfin, sa sœur avait été enlevée pour de toute autre raison malgré ce que son père avait pu en penser à l'époque. Et sa sœur avait été heureuse dans la Vallée. Il en avait été témoin.

Alined sembla soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Toutes mes excuses. Je viens de vous rappeler de bien mauvais souvenirs. »

Olaf ne répondit pas.

« Vous avez, au moins, fini par la retrouver. »

Jamais vraiment en vérité. La Vallée l'avait rendue différente. A moins qu'elle ne l'avait toujours été. Il ne s'en était juste pas rendu compte…

« Espérons que l'issue de cette affaire soit toute aussi heureuse pour Uther, déclara Alined.

-Je joins mes prières aux vôtres. »

C'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire de toute façon pour le moment…

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que votre sœur vous accompagne Olaf.

-Viviane avait besoin d'un chaperon. »

Alined sourit. Il n'y croyait pas un seul instant. D'étranges rumeurs étaient parvenues à ses oreilles. Il était question d'une sœur disparue puis retrouvée pour disparaître de nouveau et qui se trouvait maintenant à Camelot. Alined devait en savoir plus. Il essaya donc de relancer la conversation à ce sujet mais Olaf restait silencieux tout en regardant au loin. Alined leva les yeux et suivit le regard de l'autre Roi.

Camelot…

Alined se remit à sourire puis il regarda son bouffon qui inclina la tête en souriant lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Le Roi se retourna pour regarder de nouveau Camelot. Il allait vraiment devoir penser à remercier Uther pour cette nouvelle réunion. Entre Viviane et cette sœur qui jouait les bardes à Camelot, les occasions de détruire la paix entre les cinq Royaumes allaient être nombreuses…

…

* * *

PvC : Vous savez quoi... Hier, elle a fini d'écrire 2 scènes dans la journée...

A : Non. Il n'y aura pas publication de 2 scènes aujourd'hui. Je l'ai déjà dit !

PvC : T'es vraiment pas drôle.

A : J'aimerais prendre de l'avance dans la publication de cette fic. C'est tout.

PvC : Au cas où tu recommencerais à procrastiner ?

A : Je ne procrastine jamais !

* * *

Scène 9 : Famille


	11. Scène 9

**Scène 9 : Famille**

.

**Je vais bien Merlin.**

** Il ne t'a pas accordé le moindre coup d'œil El.**

** Ce n'est pas grave.**

** Mais c'est ton neveu.**

** Il n'est pas au courant de mon existence.**

** Pourquoi ?**

** Pourquoi Elaine lui aurait-elle parlé de moi ?**

Merlin se mit à réfléchir.

**C'est… C'est étrange.**

** Qu'y a-t-il Merlin ?**

** Tes émotions… Elles sont… Non. Elles ne sont pas différentes. Juste moins fortes. Quand tu penses à Elaine, je veux dire.**

** J'ai dix ans de différence avec Elaine Merlin.**

** Et douze avec Olaf. Tes émotions envers lui sont pourtant aussi fortes que celles que tu as pour Caelia.**

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

**Elaine est ma sœur mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'étais proche d'elle… Pour tout un tas de raison.**

Merlin se mit à rire.

**C'était elle… Celle qui était amoureuse d'un Chevalier je veux dire… Et à qui tu l'as dit. (1)  
**

Le souvenir la fit sourire.

**C'est elle en effet mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce que je viens de dire est faux.**

** Et Olaf ?**

** Olaf… Olaf est venu me voir Merlin. Il a toujours été là. C'était les ordres de père bien sûr mais il était là.**

** El…**

** Je te parlerai de mon père une autre fois Merlin.**

Il inclina la tête puis il s'intéressa de nouveau à ce qui se passait dans la cours. Olaf et Alined étaient maintenant arrivés et étaient en train de descendre de leurs chevaux. Léodagan les observaient attentivement. Comme il l'avait déjà fait précédemment. Il regarda d'abord Alined.

Roi de Srathclyde, le dernier des cinq Royaumes à avoir interdit la magie. L'interdiction remontait maintenant à une dizaine d'année. C'était aussi le seul royaume à posséder une frontière avec le pays des Pictes et qui subissait donc leurs pillages depuis toujours. La magie les avait aidés à résister pendant un moment mais plus le temps passait et plus les pillages étaient nombreux et sanglants. Srathclyde avait eu besoin de l'aide des autres Royaumes. L'une des conditions pour cette aide avait été l'interdiction de la magie. Léodagan se demanda si Alined avait gardé des connexions avec le monde de la magie. A moins que des sorciers pictes aient réussi à s'infiltrer chez lui. Ils pouvaient aussi avoir affaire à des sorciers des cinq Royaumes qui avaient trouvé refuge chez ces barbares après les interdictions successives de la magie sur leurs terres.

L'ancien écuyer d'Uther observa ensuite Olaf puis sa fille. Il devait déterminer si la jeune femme avait véritablement été ensorcelée. Si c'était vraiment le cas, il allait ensuite trouver qui avait pu faire une chose pareille. Sans doute quelqu'un présent dans la suite d'Olaf durant la signature du traité. En faisant partie de la suite du Roi de Northumbrie, il était plus facile d'approcher sa fille.

Le regard de Léodagan se porta de nouveau sur Olaf. Le Roi était-il impliqué ? Avait-il été capable de faire ensorceler sa propre fille ? Vu ce que l'on racontait sur lui, cela semblait totalement invraisemblable.

Quand Olaf avait surpris sa fille avec Arthur, il aurait pu obliger le jeune homme à l'épouser. Léodagan savait qu'Uther ne voulait pas d'un tel mariage. La famille royale de Northumbrie avait longtemps été célèbre pour donner naissance à de puissants sorciers et sorcières. Son sang était donc irrémédiablement souillé. Uther pouvait être allié avec Olaf mais il n'était pas question de tolérer le moindre mariage entre leurs deux familles. Surprendre les deux jeunes gens ensembles constituait donc un moyen de contourner la décision d'Uther mais ce n'était pas un mariage qu'Olaf avait demandé quand Arthur et Viviane avaient été surpris dans la chambre du jeune homme. C'était un duel. Si Olaf était impliqué, ce n'était pas le mariage qu'il visait. Était-ce un plan pour se débarrasser de l'héritier de Camelot ? Cela semblait bien compliqué.

« Léodagan ? » appela Uther.

L'ancien écuyer fit un pas en avant. Son Roi devait maintenant le présenter à ses invités. Léodagan accompagnerait ensuite Olaf, sa sœur et sa fille jusqu'à leurs chambres. C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu entre eux afin que Léodagan puisse se rendre compte si Viviane avait été ensorcelée ou on.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit Olaf.

Léodagan acquiesça.

« Il y a longtemps et ce fut assez bref. J'ai, aussi, eu l'honneur de me battre aux côtés de votre oncle. (2)

-Aux côtés de mon oncle… »

Sa sœur s'approcha pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Olaf écarquilla les yeux et pendant un instant, il eut l'air de chercher quelqu'un dans la foule qui se trouvait dans la cours.

« Ne la regarde pas. » ordonna tout bas Caelia.

Ne pas la regarder ? Il n'avait même pas réussi à la trouver. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé depuis qu'il était descendu de cheval tout à l'heure.

« Léodagan va vous escorter jusqu'à vos appartements. » intervint Uther.

Le déplaisir de Viviane fut visible. Elle voulait qu'Arthur les accompagne mais le jeune homme était en train de s'incliner devant son cousin Edwin. C'était lui qu'il allait escorter. Pas elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire la moindre réflexion acide à ce sujet, sa tante avait pris les choses en main.

« Viviane, donne donc ton bras au seigneur Léodagan. »

Caelia regarda ensuite Uther.

« J'aimerais discuter plus longuement avec vous tous mais le voyage m'a épuisée. »

Uther inclina la tête.

« Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps ma Dame. »

Caelia prit le bras de son frère tandis que Léodagan proposait le sien à Vivianne qui finit par le prendre au bout d'un moment. Une servante qui devait avoir dans les quarante ans se détacha du groupe de domestique qui se trouvait dans la cour. Elle les pria de la suivre.

« Sur ta droite. Deuxième rang. Derrière l'homme à la chemise bleue. » murmura Caelia en se penchant vers son frère.

Olaf tourna discrètement la tête. Elle était là, en effet. La tête baissée.

**Lève les yeux vers nous s'il te plait…**

Il ne détacha pas son regard de la femme toute vêtue de noir et aux cheveux blonds-blanc qu'il aurait dû repérer immédiatement.

Et soudain un regard d'or croisa le sien.

**Frère…**

Il était soulagé et… Et attristé. La voix dans sa tête n'avait été qu'un murmure sans chaleur. Frère. Même pas Olaf. Juste frère. Il devait…

« Ne fais rien. » ordonna Caelia en serrant son bras.

Il avait commencé à se diriger vers elle, évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? C'était sa sœur.

Elle ne les regardait plus.

« Je veux lui parler, dit-il à mi-voix.

-Plus tard. Nous trouverons un moyen. »

Ils entraient maintenant dans le château. Ils suivirent Léodagan, Viviane et la servante, en silence, pendant un long moment.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé ? » demanda soudain Caelia.

La question lui coûtait mais elle voulait savoir.

« Juste un moment. Frère. C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit. Pour me saluer, j'imagine.

-Elle ne m'a rien dit. »

Comment aurait-elle réagi si elle l'avait fait ? Mal sans doute. C'était de la magie mais… Elle aurait, au moins, pu incliner la tête lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés tout à l'heure. Mais non. Rien. Son visage était resté impassible.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant une série de porte de bois. La servante, qui les avait accompagné jusqu'à là, se tourna vers eux après avoir ouvert l'une des portes.

« Votre Majesté, mes Dames, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer. »

Viviane entra. Olaf remercia Léodagan de les avoir accompagnés jusqu'à là tandis que Caelia suivait sa nièce en se disant qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de penser à sa sœur pour le moment.

…

* * *

(1) Voir 3x02, Le Cri de la Banshee

(2) Voir recueil, Les Dragons sont éternels, Le Guide

* * *

PvC : Elle procrastine tellement pas que là, elle est en train de penser à se refaire une partie sur AC3

A : Si je voulais vraiment procrastiner, je recommencerais la série des AC en entier.

PvC : T'as pas le 1...

A : C'est vrai.

PvC : Tu ferais mieux d'écrire.

A : Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Les fics précédentes manquent de bonus non ?

* * *

Scène 10 : Le Serviteur et la Barde.


	12. Scène 10

**Scène 10 : Le Serviteur et la Barde.**

.

La cours s'était progressivement vidée de tous ses occupants. Chacun était rapidement retourné à ses activités mais Eolhsand n'avait qu'une seule envie. Retrouver le calme de sa chambre. Elle savait très que la « rencontre » serait difficile mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait aussi éprouvante. Elle avait besoin de se calmer, besoin de se retrouver seule sans que toutes les émotions de son frère et de sa sœur ne l'atteignent et se mêlent aux siennes.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais elle courrait presque dans le couloir de Camelot jusqu'à ce qu'un bras surgisse subitement de derrière un rideau pour l'attirer contre…

Un esprit s'étendit alors tout autour du sien, l'isolant pendant un court instant de toutes les émotions qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Elle était seule sans l'être vraiment mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Son ancre était aussi une partie d'elle.

Bientôt les émotions et tout le reste fut là de nouveau. Merlin ne pouvait pas véritablement lui servir de rempart pour le moment mais cela avait été suffisant pour l'aider à se retrouver.

**Je vais bien.**

** Non. Tu ne vas pas bien.**

Elle changea de sujet.

**Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie appris à faire ça.**

** Kilgarrah a dit que ça pourrait m'être utile.**

** Ce vieux lézard…**

« Merlin ! »

La pensée fut commune.

**Arthur.**

Merlin jeta un petit coup d'œil dans le couloir. Aucune trace du Prince.

**Tu peux y aller.**

** Merci.**

Eolhsand s'en alla. Merlin compta jusqu'à dix et sortit à son tour de sa cachette. Il fit trois pas et se figea. Arthur était devant lui et il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« Est-ce qu'un jour, tu vas écouter ce que je te dis ?

-Vous n'êtes pas avec le Roi Edwin…

-Merlin…

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier Sire ?

-Que tu restes éloigné de cette satanée barde mais apparemment c'est trop te demander.

-Une barde ? Quelle barde ?

-Merlin… »

Arthur commença à se masser les tempes.

« Va dans ma chambre, finit-il par dire.

-Comme vous voudrez Sire.

-Et reste-y jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. »

Merlin attendit le reste de ses ordres mais ils ne vinrent jamais.

« Sans rien faire ? osa-t-il demander.

-Juste… Vas-y !

-Dans votre chambre ?

-Oui.

-Sans avoir rien à y faire ?

-Trouve quelque chose à faire alors. N'importe quoi…

-Dans votre chambre ?

-Oui.

-Et je dois y faire ce que je veux ?

-Je viens de te dire que oui. »

Silence.

« Très bien Sire. »

Merlin fit une rapide courbette et s'éloigna en direction de la chambre d'Arthur. Le Prince poussa un soupir de soulagement puis se figea. Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Merlin ! »

Mais le serviteur avait déjà disparu au détour d'un couloir. Arthur le rattrapa. Son serviteur était sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre.

« Merlin ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son maître.

« Oui ?

-Ne t'endors pas sur mon lit. Ne fouille pas dans mes affaires. Ne joue pas avec mes épées… »

Merlin écouta patiemment la liste d'interdit qu'était en train de lui donner Arthur.

« Et bien sûr, tu n'invites surtout pas ta barde à te rejoindre ici. »

Son serviteur afficha un air faussement outré.

« Je n'oserais jamais inviter El dans votre chambre Sire.

-Eolhsand ! Tu dois l'appeler Dame Eolhsand. »

Combien de fois le lui avait-il donc dit ?

« Autre chose ? demanda Merlin.

-Non. Reste-la jusqu'à ce que je revienne c'est tout. »

Arthur le poussa dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Pendant un court instant, il pensa même à la fermer à clé mais il y renonça. Si Merlin s'en rendait compte, il préférait ne pas imaginer ce dont son serviteur pouvait être capable pour lui faire payer cet enfermement.

« Si tu n'es pas là quand je reviens, tu finis au pilori ! » dit-il tout de même avant de s'éloigner.

Tandis qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du château, Arthur se demanda si la menace du pilori était bien suffisante. Après tout, il l'avait aussi utilisé lorsqu'il avait interdit à Merlin de voir sa barde et ça ne l'avait absolument pas arrêté. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'empêcher Merlin de voir Eolhsand puisque ses ordres et ses menaces n'avaient aucun effet mais il y réfléchirait plus tard. Léon et Key voulaient le voir. Ils avaient apparemment eu des informations à propos de l'attaque sur la Vallée des Dragons.

…

* * *

PvC : J'ai rien à dire.

A : Vraiment ?

PvC : Ben, j'ai déjà dit que tu avais recommencé une partie d'AC3 et qu'au lieu de faire ça, tu devrais écrire donc...

A : Je tiens à dire que j'écris même si je joue à AC3 ! Les cinématiques c'est fait pour ça ! D'ailleurs regarde comme cette fic a bien avancé ! Je suis en train d'écrire la scène 16 !

PvC : Tu peux me rappeler l'avance que tu avais sur la fic précédente quand tu publiais ?

Ahélya tire la langue à PvC

* * *

Scène 11 : Caelia et sa servante.


	13. Scène 11

**Scène 11 : Caelia et sa servante.**

**.**

La servante leur avait rapidement fait visiter les chambres qu'on leur avait assignés. Trois chambres. Un salon. Une tout petite pièce entre deux des chambres pour y déposer leurs malles et leurs vêtements. Deux des chambres étaient attenantes au salon. On pouvait accéder à la troisième en passant par l'une des deux autres chambres. Chaque chambre avait bien sûr une porte donnant sur le couloir. A cette annonce, Caelia regarda attentivement sa nièce. Quelle chambre occuperait-elle ? Caelia avait peur de devoir dormir avec sa nièce pour pouvoir la surveiller plus efficacement. Elle pouvait toujours dire que Viviane ne pouvait dormir seule parce qu'elle faisait des cauchemars par exemple. Il fallait donc qu'une servante, ou elle-même, dorme avec la jeune femme. Caelia jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à son frère. Ils allaient devoir en discuter tous les deux.

Ils étaient maintenant de retour dans le salon. Deux serviteurs, un homme et une femme dans la vingtaine, les attendaient. La servante qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici les leur présenta.

« Voici Florentin et Brune. Ils vous serviront durant votre séjour à Camelot. »

Les deux serviteurs s'inclinèrent et le jeune homme s'approcha d'Olaf pour lui dire que ses malles se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Devait-il s'en occuper dès maintenant ou Olaf désirait-il qu'il fasse autre chose avant de les défaire ?

Caelia laissa Olaf se débrouiller avec son serviteur. Elle remercia la femme qui lui avait guidés jusqu'à leurs chambres tandis que les deux hommes quittaient la pièce. La servante s'en alla peu après. Caelia et Viviane étaient maintenant seules avec Brune.

« Une seule servante pour ma tante et moi ? Et on dit que Camelot est le plus grand château de tout le pays… »

La servante baissa la tête. Les lèvres de Caelia se serrèrent. Combien de fois avait-elle repris Viviane sur ses manières ? Beaucoup trop de fois pour tenir les comptes apparemment…

« La dernière fois déjà en plus. J'ai dû partager ma servante avec Morgane. Quelle était son nom déjà ? Guilaine ? Galienne ? L'une des meilleures servantes du château, a dit Arthur mais son service était pour le moins déplorable. Je me suis souvent demandé comment Morgane pouvait la supporter. Heureusement, tout ceci changera, quand j'épou…

-Brune ! coupa Caelia pour faire taire sa nièce.

-Oui ma Dame ?

-Ma nièce est habituée à toujours avoir une servante avec elle. Contrairement à moi. Tu t'occuperas d'elle. Exclusivement.

-Comme vous voudrez ma Dame.

-Tante Lia…

-Viviane, ton père sera de mon côté. Tu es l'héritière de notre Royaume, il est donc tout à fait normal que tu aies une servante qui s'occupe de toi à plein temps. »

Caelia s'adressa ensuite à Brune.

« Je peux partager une servante avec une autre Dame de Camelot. Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Tu connais certainement quelqu'un qui pourrait convenir Brune. »

La servante connaissait quelqu'un en effet.

« Guenièvre, la servante de Dame Eolhsand, pourrait le faire. »

Caelia se figea en entendant le nom sous lequel vivait maintenant sa sœur.

« Dame Eolhsand ?

-Il s'agit de la Barde de Camelot ma Dame. »

Dame Eolhsand. Une servante. Caelia allai devoir dire à Olaf que la reconnaissance qu'ils devaient à Uther allait bien au-delà de ce qu'ils avaient d'abord pensé. Il aurait pu traiter leur sœur comme une simple barde après tout mais au lieu de ça, il lui avait donné une servante et on s'adressait à elle comme si elle faisait partie de la noblesse. Rien n'obligeait Uther à faire une chose pareille.

« J'aimerais beaucoup voir cette jeune femme. Si c'est possible évidemment.

-Je peux aller la chercher immédiatement. A cette heure, Guenièvre est sûrement dans la chambre de Dame Eolhsand et celle-ci est toute proche… »

Et elle dormait dans les quartiers nobles du château en plus…

« Va Brune. »

La servante s'inclina et s'en alla.

« Uther n'a aucun sens des convenances. Une barde avec une servante… »

Son sens des convenances est bien meilleur que le tien, pensa Caelia.

« Viviane, je te prie d'améliorer immédiatement ton comportement. »

La jeune fille ignora sa remarque.

« Je prends la chambre du fond tante Lia.

-Viviane, je t'interdis de quitter cette pièce.

-Je dois me changer.

-Tu attendras le retour de Brune. »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. » ordonna Caelia.

Brune, suivie d'une servante aux cheveux bouclés, entra dans le salon.

« Voici Guenièvre, ma Dame. »

La jeune femme, prénommée Guenièvre, s'inclina.

« Brune, ma nièce désire se changer. Aide-la. »

Brune s'inclina et s'approcha de Viviane.

« Suivez-moi, ma Dame. »

Les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce.

« Brune se consacrera à plein temps au service de ma nièce. J'ai donc besoin d'une servante. Ta maîtresse verrait-elle un inconvénient à ce que nous partagions tes services durant mon séjour ?

-Je lui poserai la question en votre nom et je vous apporterai sa réponse le plus vite possible ma Dame. »

Caelia se mit à réfléchir. En fait, c'était l'occasion…

« J'aimerais plutôt lui poser la question moi-même.

-Dame Eolhsand n'est pas dans sa chambre pour le moment mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

-En ce cas, retourne là-bas et dis-lui que je veux la voir dès qu'elle sera de retour. »

Guenièvre s'inclina.

« Bien, ma Dame. »

…

* * *

PvC : Et j'ai toujours rien à dire...

A : Pareil...

* * *

Scène 12 : Eolhsand et sa servante.


	14. Scène 12

**Scène 12 : Eolhsand et sa servante.**

.

Guenièvre n'était pas là, constata Eolhsand en entrant dans sa chambre. C'était pour le moins étonnant. Elle l'avait pourtant vue quitter la cours avant elle et à cette heure de la journée, la jeune femme était généralement ici.

En vérité, Merlin avait bien fait de l'intercepter tout à l'heure. Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à Guenièvre en revenant dans sa chambre autrement ?

La barde s'assit par terre, juste devant la cheminée, et retira ses gants. L'absence de Guenièvre était une bonne chose, en fait. La courte entrevue avec Merlin avait été la bienvenue bien sûr mais quelques instants de solitude supplémentaires l'étaient également. Peut-être devait-elle se mettre à jouer ou à chanter ? Ces activités la calmeraient définitivement mais Eolhsand ne se concentra pas sur la musique durant les minutes qui suivirent. Loin de là. Elle ferma les yeux et posa la main sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Elle trouva immédiatement Olaf et Caelia. Leurs chambres n'étaient pas très loin de la sienne. Une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? C'était difficile à dire pour le moment.

Quelqu'un était en train de quitter la pièce où se trouvait Caelia. Eolhsand fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de son identité. Guenièvre avait vu sa sœur. Pourquoi ?

Elle le saurait sans doute très bientôt. Guenièvre était en train de revenir ici.

Eolhsand se leva puis remit ses gants. Elle devait trouver quelque chose à faire en attendant la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea donc vers son armoire pour choisir les vêtements qu'elle porterait ce soir. Uther lui avait demandé de jouer pour ses invités.

Guenièvre arriva peu après.

« Guenièvre te voilà ! Je me demandais où tu es étais passée.

-Dame Caelia, la sœur du Roi Olaf, voulait me voir.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Elle a besoin d'une servante car Brune s'occupera de Dame Viviane. Elle veut donc savoir si vous seriez disposée à partager mes services avec elle pendant son séjour ici. »

Eolhsand observa attentivement Guenièvre. Elle savait que la jeune femme ne mentait pas…

« Elle aimerait aussi vous voir immédiatement pour en parler. »

Les lèvres d'Eolhsand se serrèrent. Guenièvre ne mentait pas mais, elle, elle savait très bien que cette demande n'avait rien à voir avec le partage d'une servante. Elle pensa à refuser l'entrevue pendant un instant. Elle pouvait toujours dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir pour le moment mais la confrontation allait bien devoir avoir lieu un jour ou l'autre. Elle aurait préféré plus tard, et en présence de Merlin, mais une telle chose était impossible.

Eolhsand soupira.

« Mène-moi à elle, Guenièvre. »

…

* * *

PvC : J'ai l'impression que cette rédaction avant beaucoup moins vite depuis quelque temps...

A : Eh ! J'écris encore une scène par jour !

PvC : C'était 2 il n'y a pas très longtemps...

A : En fait, je préfère vraiment quand tu n'as rien à dire.

* * *

Scène 13 : Arthur et ses Chevaliers

.

A : Ah ah ! Vous avez cru que vous alliez avoir les retrouvailles entre les 2 sœurs tout de suite après ce chapitre... Et bien nan ! Mouahahahahah

PvC : Ou ils n'en ont rien à faire aussi...

A : Merci PvC de ton interviention...

PvC : Oh mais de rien...


	15. Scène 13

**Scène 13 : Arthur et ses Chevaliers**

.

Arthur retrouva Léon et Key sur les remparts. Après un bref coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'allait écouter leur conversation, il leur demanda :

« Du nouveau ? »

Les deux Chevaliers et leur Prince commencèrent à parcourir d'un pas lent le chemin de ronde.

« Une confirmation d'abord, déclara Léon.

-Le Seigneur Léodagan a bien participé à l'attaque. » ajouta Key.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Une mission pareille n'avait pu être confiée qu'à deux personnes si son père ne s'en était par chargé personnellement : Gorlois ou Léodagan.

« Autre chose ? »

Key acquiesça.

« Camelot n'était pas seul.

-Pas seul ?

-L'attaque de la Vallée est le fruit d'une alliance avec la Northumbrie. »

Olaf n'était encore que le prince héritier à cette époque, se rappela Arthur. L'alliance avait donc eu lieu avec Ecgfrith, son père.

« Quelle est la raison de leur participation ?

-Personne ne le sait. »

Évidemment.

Arthur soupira. S'il voulait en savoir plus sur la Vallée, il pouvait donc poser des questions à deux personnes. D'abord Léodagan mais ce dernier irait certainement tout répéter à son père et il n'était pas question de mettre son père au courant. Les informations qu'il venait d'avoir disait qu'il pouvait également interroger Olaf. Même s'il n'était que prince héritier à l'époque, il devait forcément savoir quelque chose sur l'attaque. Restait à savoir comment aborder le sujet avec le Roi sans qu'il ne lui pose de questions sur ce soudain intérêt pour la Vallée des Dragons. A moins que… Eolhsand ! Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose ? Mais si elle savait quelque chose au sujet de l'attaque, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit quand il l'avait interrogée sur la Vallée des Dragons ?

« Continuez vos recherches. » ordonna Arthur.

Le Prince laissa les deux Chevaliers sur les remparts. Il devait voir la barde de Merlin.

…

* * *

PvC : J'ai bien cru pendant un moment que vous n'auriez pas de nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui vu comme elle a beaucoup écrit hier.

A : Je relisais la toute première fic que j'ai publié sur feufeu !

PvC : Et ?

A : ça va. C'est pas aussi catastrophique que je le pensais... mais faudra que je refasse une relecture un de ces quatre. Y'a des fautes qui traînent et des tournures de phrases pas très correcte... Y'a aussi des trucs qui avaient dû m'apparaître vachement logique quand je les ai écrit mais qui me le paraissent beaucoup moins maintenant...

PvC : Tu sais que tu ferais mieux d'écrire cette fic hein...

A : Mais j'écris cette fic p**n !

* * *

Scène 14 : Deux Sœurs


	16. Scène 14

**Scène 14 : Deux Sœurs**

.

Caelia hésitait. Devait-elle faire appeler Olaf ? Devait-elle attendre l'arrivée de sa sœur ? La servante avait dit qu'elle serait bientôt de retour dans sa chambre après tout. Elle ne pouvait donc pas quitter la pièce au cas où les deux autres femmes arriveraient. Mais Olaf…

« Puis-je sortir tante Lia ? » demanda Viviane en entrant dans le salon.

Sa nièce avait fini de se changer apparemment.

Caelia ne répondit pas tout de suite à sa question. Elle pesait le pour et le contre. Mieux valait que Viviane s'en aille mais… La tante de la jeune femme regarda la servante qu'on leur avait assignée.

« Brune, ne quitte pas ma nièce d'une semelle. »

La jeune servante s'inclina. Viviane n'apprécia pas.

« Tante Lia…

-Tu sors avec elle ou tu ne sors pas du tout. Ton choix Viviane. »

La jeune femme était furieuse mais elle connaissait sa tante.

« Très bien tante Lia. »

Elle regarda Brune.

« Toi, suis-moi. »

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce mais pour montrer son déplaisir, Viviane crut bon de faire claquer la porte avec fracas en la refermant. Caelia leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant faire ça.

L'attente reprit mais ne dura guère.

« Entrez. » ordonna Caelia en entendant frapper.

La servante, Guenièvre, entra. Eolhsand la suivait. Celia se leva pour les accueillir.

« Dame Caelia, voici Dame Eolhsand. » dit la servante.

Le regard des deux femmes plus âgées se croisa. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Le temps avait été plus clément pour elle, jugea Caelia. La magie certainement. Déjà, vingt ans plus tôt, elle n'avait pas l'apparence de son âge. Elle détourna ensuite les yeux pour observer plus attentivement sa sœur disparue qui subit cet examen en silence. La robe, noire, qu'elle portait était de bonne qualité. Meilleure que celle que l'on s'attendait à voir sur une barde mais moins bonne que celle qu'elle aurait porté si elle était restée ce qu'elle était. Aucun bijou. Non. Sous l'écharpe qui dissimulait son cou, Caelia apercevait une chaîne d'or. Il s'agissait certainement du même collier qu'elle avait vu à son cou il y avait de cela vingt ans. Le Dragonnier portait le même. Un signe de ce qu'ils étaient certainement. Caelia n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ose le porter à Camelot.

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient vraiment ce qu'elle était, se dit Caelia. Ce n'était pas seulement leur couleur. C'était aussi la manière dont elle regardait ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sans trahir la moindre émotion. Elle avait l'air de noter tout ce qui se passait mais son regard restait toujours neutre.

Ce fut alors au tour de sa sœur de détourner les yeux pour se tourner vers sa servante.

« Laisse-nous Guenièvre. »

La servante s'inclina.

« Avez-vous des tâches à me confier ma Dame ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-J'en ai quelques-unes en effet. »

Un bref coup d'œil à Caelia.

« Quand tu seras dans ma chambre, occupe-toi des vêtements que je compte mettre ce soir.

-Quelle robe dois-je sortir ?

-Celle que j'ai fait faire quand Uther m'a nommée Barde de sa cour s'il te plait. »

Guenièvre sourit.

« Ce sera la première fois que je vous verrais porter autre chose que du noir ou du blanc ma Dame. »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, la sœur de Caelia cessa d'être impassible. Elle souriait à sa jeune servante. Elle avait de l'affection pour elle, comprit Caelia. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une servante, un outil. On devait se montrer aimable avec eux, bien sûr, mais il ne fallait pas s'attacher à eux. C'était le contraire qui devait se produire. Un serviteur se montrerait toujours loyal s'il était attaché à son maître…

« J'ai eu l'impression que les dragons que j'ai fait broder sur la manche étaient endommagés, ajouta Eolhsand en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux. Pourrais-tu y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Les lèvres de Caelia se serrèrent. Dragons. Elle l'avait sûrement fait exprès.

Sa sœur sourit en la regardant.

Elle avait sûrement lu ses pensées. Les lèvres de Caelia se serrèrent un peu plus.

« Et sors les perles d'ambres. Je les mettrais ce soir.

-Bien ma Dame.

-Merci beaucoup Guenièvre. Tu peux te retirer maintenant. »

La servante s'en alla après une dernière révérence, laissant enfin seules les deux sœurs.

« Lia. »

Il n'y avait, à ce moment-là, aucune trace d'affection dans ce surnom.

« Ma sœur. » répondit Caelia.

Il n'était pas question de l'appeler par le nom qu'ils lui avaient donné là-bas.

« C'est moi qui ait choisi ce nom, Lia.

-Arrête de faire ça, s'il te plait. »

Mais Eolhsand ignora la remarque pour lui demander :

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Lia ?

-Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas donc assez puissants pour que tu le saches ? répondit-elle d'un ton ironique.

-Tu m'as dit de ne pas les utiliser Lia. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. »

Elle avait réponse à tout évidemment. Vu la nature de ses pouvoirs, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en même temps.

Caelia ferma les yeux. Inspira et expira profondément. Elle ne voulait pas répéter l'erreur qu'elle avait faite vingt ans plus tôt. Elle voulait retrouver sa sœur et si elle voulait retrouver sa sœur, elle devait se calmer. Cette conversation devait juste repartir du bon pied. Ça n'avait rien de compliqué.

« Comment vas-tu ? » finit-elle par demander.

Elle voulait vraiment que cette conversation reparte du bon pied mais il n'était tout de même pas question de l'appeler par ce nom.

« Je vais bien. » répondit Eolhsand d'un ton neutre.

Caelia retourna s'asseoir. Il invita sa sœur à faire de même mais elle ignora son invitation.

Le silence s'installa. Dura…

« J'ai… J'ai été désolée d'apprendre la… »

Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer ces noms-là ici. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen de dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« J'ai été désolée d'apprendre leur mort. Je sais, à quel point, tu tenais à eux. »

Eolhsand ricana.

« Tu te souviens que je sais quand on me ment n'est-ce pas ? »

Si elle n'y mettait pas du sien aussi, elles n'arriveraient à rien.

« Je veux juste te parler.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à m'en aller Lia. »

Eolhsand tourna les talons. Caelia se leva.

« Je t'interdis de quitter cette pièce. »

Sa sœur se retourna.

« Tu m'interdis ?

-Oui. Après tout, ici, tu n'es qu'une barde et je suis de noble naissance. Je suis même la sœur d'un Roi, l'invitée de ton maître. »

Eolhsand s'approcha d'elle.

« Je me moque de tes ordres, Lia.

-Pas seulement des miens…

-Pardon ?

-Tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais non ? Et Olaf et père ont toujours obéi aux moindres de tes caprices...

-Tu m'as fait venir ici pour me dire ça ?

-Je t'ai fait venir, ici, pour te parler. Pour que nous parlions. Je t'ai même demandé comment tu allais. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée pour leur mort.

-Ce qui est un mensonge…

-Peu importe. »

Elle reprit son souffle.

« Je veux juste discuter avec toi, dit Caelia. Ça fait vingt ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vues. Je voulais que tu me dises ce qui s'était passé pendant tout ce temps puis je t'aurais parlé de ma vie. »

Elle regarda sa sœur dans les yeux.

« Quand j'ai demandé comment tu allais, tu aurais dû faire de même à mon encontre. Mais non, tu t'en moques. Après tout, nous ne sommes qu'une bande d'étrangers pour…

-Olaf s'est marié à Béfinn, l'interrompit soudain Eolhsand. J'aurais aimé être présente à leur mariage, crois-moi, mais je ne pouvais quitter la Vallée. Béfinn est morte peu après la naissance de Viviane. Olaf l'aimait tellement qu'il n'a jamais voulu se remarier par la suite et ce, malgré la pression de ses conseillers. Tu sais qu'il lui arrive encore de pleurer quand il se réveille. Parce qu'elle n'est pas à ses côtés. Parce qu'il a rêvé d'elle… Mais passons maintenant à Elaine. Elle a épousé Owain. Mariage de convenance. Père en était très content d'ailleurs. Elaine a été très heureuse avec lui mais sa peine n'a été que modérée lorsqu'il est mort. Elle vit maintenant en paix au milieu de ses livres. Elle adore ses six enfants, et leurs enfants, mais elle aimerait tout de même qu'ils ne viennent pas la voir aussi souvent. Nul besoin de parler d'Edwin puisqu'il est mort quand j'avais trois ans. Première fois que j'ai senti un de mes liés par le sang mourir. C'est dire si cela m'a marquée…

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Laissez-moi terminer Lia. »

Une pause.

« Où en étais-je déjà ? »

Elle claqua des doigts.

« Ah oui. Niamh. Hélas, le mariage de Niamh n'a pas été aussi heureux que celui d'Elaine ou le tien. En fait, si, elle a été heureuse. Au début de son mariage. Jusqu'à cette nuit où il l'a battu parce qu'il l'avait vu parler à un palefrenier. Sur ses dix grossesses, elle a perdu quatre enfants. Avant la naissance évidemment. Sur les six autres enfants qu'elle a eus avec lui, deux sont morts sous les coups de leur père. Tu sais qu'au début, elle appelait père et Olaf au secours. Elle a fini par arrêter de le faire tout haut parce que ça l'énervait encore plus mais elle a continué de les appeler dans ses pensées. Et elle le fait encore aujourd'hui. »

Eolhsand leva ensuite le bras en direction de Caelia.

« Ton tour maintenant.

-Je t'interdis de…

-Tu es mariée à Thomas a'Lincoln. Mariage heureux et cela même s'il préfère les hommes. Enfin, il connait son devoir heureusement mais il n'aime pas trop l'exercer. Tu as deux fils qui ont huit années de différence. Le premier, c'est parce qu'il avait besoin d'un héritier. Le deuxième… Pour la même raison en fait. La conception de ton second fils a eu lieu quand l'ainé était malade. On craignait beaucoup pour sa vie…

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! » cria Lia.

Eolhsand la regarda d'un air innocent.

« Tu es sûre ma chère sœur ? J'étais sur le point de passer à mes neveux et nièces. Je peux déjà te dire qu'ils vont, tous, très bien mais je vais avoir besoin de me concentrer un peu avant de pouvoir t'en dire plus.

-Je t'interdis de lancer des sorts à mes enfants.

-Lancer des sorts ? Je ne lance pas… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, quelqu'un entra, sans frapper, dans la pièce.

« J'ai cru t'entendre crier Lia. Est-ce que… »

Olaf se tut en voyant Eolhsand. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour prononcer son nom, son vrai nom, mais…

« Je me nomme Eolhsand, Olaf. » lui rappela-t-elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Ses yeux restaient fixés sur sa sœur.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire Lia ? Je ne suis pas une Sorcière. Je suis une Hwïtãnhlyta. Et c'est parce que je suis ce que je suis que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander comment tu vas… Ou comment notre frère va. Je le sais. »

Eolhsand regarda Olaf.

« Et je sais aussi que vous voulez que je parte de Camelot parce que vous voulez me protéger. C'est une chose que je ne ferais pas. »

Elle regarda de nouveau Caelia.

« Et contrairement à ce que tu penses Lia, je sais parfaitement où est se trouve mon devoir. »

Une fois qu'elle eut terminée de prononcer ces mots, Eolhsand reprit un air impassible et plongea en une profonde révérence.

« Veuillez me pardonner votre Majesté mais la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Dame Caelia m'a épuisée. Je souhaite donc me retirer. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta :

« Je dois cependant dire que mon maître, son Altesse, Uther Pendragon avait raison. Dame Caelia est une fine mélomane. »

Elle aurait dû attendre l'accord d'Olaf avant de partir, normalement, mais elle quitta la pièce dès qu'elle eut fini de parler. Son frère pensa à la suivre pendant un instant mais il renonça à cette idée en voyant l'air défait de son autre sœur.

« Lia, lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je préfèrerais être seule pendant un instant, Olaf.

-Bien sûr Lia. Comme tu veux. »

Il quitta la pièce. L'idée de suivre Eolhsand lui revint à l'esprit. L'une de ses sœurs voulait être seule. Peut-être n'en était-il pas de même pour l'autre ?

…

* * *

PvC : Je ferais bien une réflexion sur tes délais de publication…

Ahélya ignore PvC.

A : Je dois dire que je suis assez curieuse sur un truc…

PvC : Ouh là, je sens qu'elle a une question à vous poser là.

A : En effet. En fait, je me demande, un peu, de qui vous allez prendre le parti dans cette scène. El ou Lia ?

PvC : Tu voulais pas aussi parler de la fratrie royale ?

A : Ah si. Donc, à propos de la fratrie d'Eolhsand. Au début de l'écriture de ces fics, il n'y avait bien sûr que le fait qu'El était, en fait, la sœur d'Olaf. Lui étant l'ainée et elle la benjamine. Il y avait bien sûr des frères et sœurs entre les deux mais leurs noms, nombre et différence d'âge n'a été décidée que lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire la présente fic.

PvC : Y'a pas à dire. T'es un putain de jardinier.

A : Je sais.

* * *

Scène 15 : L'Elève et le Maître


	17. Scène 15

**Scène 15 : L'Élève et le Maître**

.

Viviane avait d'abord été furieuse quand sa tante lui avait imposé la présence de cette stupide servante puis elle s'était rappelée que sa présence n'avait pas la moindre importance puisque la magie pouvait l'aider à se débarrasser d'elle. Elle n'eut qu'à attendre de se trouver dans un couloir désert et un simple mot suffit pour l'endormir. Viviane la laissa dans le couloir. Elle allait être en retard pour son rendez-vous.

Comment sortait-on de ce stupide château déjà ?

Elle aurait dû endormir la servante plus tard en fait…

« Ne serait-ce pas la charmante Dame Viviane ? »

La jeune femme se retourna.

« Ne devions-nous pas nous retrouver aux écuries ?

-Un couloir… Les écuries… Aucune différence tant que nous sommes seuls, jolie Viviane. »

L'homme qui venait de l'appeler s'approcha d'elle d'un pas sautillant.

« Avez-vous pu voir l'objet de vos désirs ma chère Viviane ?

-Tout à l'heure. Un bref instant.

-Mais vous voulez le voir plus longtemps…

-Après notre leçon sans doute. En espérant que ma tante…

-Mais les tantes ne nous laissent jamais faire ce que nous voulons. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Elle m'a même obligée à être accompagnée par une servante.

-Et où se trouve donc votre gardienne maintenant, éblouissante Viviane ?

-Je l'ai endormie et laissée dans un couloir.

-Dans un couloir ?

-Oui. »

Son interlocuteur prit un air inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien. Rien du tout, adorable Viviane. Vous avez eu raison mais je vais tout de même allé voir cette servante. Dans quel couloir se trouve-t-elle ?

-Tu devais me donner une leçon.

-Plus tard, douce Viviane. Vous avez mieux à faire…

-Je ne retournerai pas dans ma chambre.

-Mais vous pourriez aller dans une autre… »

Viviane lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire une surprise à celui qui occupe toutes vos pensées ?

-Aller dans la chambre d'Arthur ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et si père venait ?

-Cela n'arrivera pas. Je vous l'assure.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon élève préférée. »

…

* * *

A : Bon. J'ai rien à dire et de toute façon, je suis trop claquée pour parler...

PvC : Elle est allée à Disney hier...

* * *

Scène 16 : Un Frère et une Sœur


End file.
